


oblivious

by thestarsaretalking



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interrogation, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: roses are red, the lights are dim, ricky is enamoured with tinsley so he murdered a person for him (and tinsley still didn’t realize ricky liked him back)
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> written for @canxbel on instagram for the bfu secret santa exchange by @greseadraws on instagram!

“Are we really doing this again?” C.C. sighed as he closed the door behind him. The scene was all familiar to C.C.: Ricky was handcuffed with a casual smirk on his face. If C.C. turned around, he would see that same smirk reflected on the mirror side of the one-way window of the interrogation room. Thank god people trusted C.C. enough to not have to watch him interrogate Ricky, though they probably should since Ricky never provided any meaningful information from the countless interrogations he had been through with C.C.

“I’m so glad to see you again! These handcuffs are more uncomfortable than I remember,” Ricky commented, frowning slightly as he glanced down at the cold metal cuffs clamped around his wrists. C.C. was about to respond with a retort about how Ricky should get used to them but remembered that every time C.C. was certain Ricky would be found guilty, Ricky always found a way to escape.

“Why did you murder Clarisse Teague?” C.C. asked, placing his hands flat on the cool metal table as he met Ricky’s warm brown eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually thought that Ricky’s eyes were beautiful and they reminded him of warm cups of coffee on Friday mornings and fireplaces crackling while the snow was falling outside of the window during winter. If Ricky wasn’t a criminal that C.C. had to constantly find and interrogate, C.C. might have actually considered asking him out on a date. But what C.C. wanted was never the case.

“You have no proof that I murdered her. Also, isn’t weird that she has the same initials as you?” Ricky tilted his head slightly, unbothered by C.C.’s question. Ricky’s serenity honestly irked C.C. and Ricky knew that he was getting into C.C.’s head with his calm act. He patiently waited for the detective to reply, adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt. Ricky was always dressed like he was going to a fancy dinner party and C.C. was always annoyed at how well-dressed Ricky was. 

“The cameras were cut off so we had no footage but the fact that there was minimal blood spray and that the cut was made with a ridiculously sharp knife all point towards you. Plus, this is the third murder of somebody who had the same initials as me and that past two murders were both done by you,” C.C. reasoned, scanning Ricky’s face for any sign of weakness but Ricky’s sly expression didn’t change at all. 

Ricky nonchalantly locked eyes with the detective, as if to show that he was not at all afraid of being thrown into jail. His smirk seemed to widen as he replied, “Hm, that’s pretty interesting.” 

C.C. finally snapped, slamming both his hands down on the table. Anger and frustration intertwined as they shot through his veins and C.C. nearly yelled, “Damn it, Ricky! Just admit that you murdered her!”

Only seeming slightly alarmed by C.C.’s outburst, Ricky blinked in surprise before returning to usual unbothered act. His smirk morphed into a sickly innocent smile as he asked, “Why should I? After all, I didn’t do it.”

At last, C.C. defeatedly sighed as he pressed his fingers against his temple as if doing so would release some of the frustration he was feeling. 

“I’m going to take a break before I come back. Ricky, I swear to god, you better not leave by the time I get back.”

“You got it, darling,” Ricky blew a kiss to C.C. and the detective rolled his eyes, leaving the interrogation room. C.C. really hoped that Ricky would actually stay put and even though the security guards were usually the ones blamed for Ricky’s escapes, C.C. still felt guilty.

He stepped out of the building and took a deep breath, allowing his lungs to soak up the fresh air. Sounds of the city seemed distant and the sky was clear of any clouds, allowing C.C. to calm down significantly. He decided to walk to his car to grab a packet of gum and as he approached his car, he saw a note tucked under his windshield wiper. 

C.C. quickened his pace and once he reached his car, he cautiously removed the note and unfolded it. The note was scrawled in familiar hand-writing and read “Hi Tin-man! Just wanted to wish you luck with your next case <3 xoxo Goldy”.

In his rush to return to the interrogation room, C.C. nearly tripped over the cracks in the sidewalk as he sprinted with his long legs, in hopes of reaching the room before Ricky could leave. Just like every other time, Ricky was already gone, leaving behind the metal handcuffs that were supposed to have prevented his escape. 

The security guards were all panicking and everybody in the building was hustling to check security cameras and updates from policemen on patrol about Ricky’s whereabouts. Amidst the chaos of people rushing to locate Ricky, C.C. simply stood and watched. He knew that somehow and sometime in the future, he was bound to find Ricky again.

~

Francesca Norris was preparing for her newest mission when Ricky burst into their apartment. Before his arrival, the agent had been pinning the new wig onto her hair with small bobby pins. In only a few hours, Francesca Norris would no longer exist; in her place would be Jennifer Holtz. Apparently, Jennifer Holtz had curly blonde hair and an affinity for supporting illegal industries, specifically the poaching of animals, which is why she was going on this mission.

While arranging her curls so they hid the bobby pins, Francesca hummed a little tune to herself. That tune was abruptly interrupted by Ricky opening the door and entering the apartment. He ungracefully collapsed into a plush chair near the mahogany desk and opened the desk drawer, taking out the phone he used for business affairs.

“How’d it go?” Francesca asked, not bothering to look away from the mirror on her desk. She had finished adjusting her curls and now moved onto makeup. 

“How it usually goes. He’s so oblivious that I have feelings for him, per usual. He’s such an idiot,” Ricky smiled affectionately at the thought of C.C. and Francesca carefully applied makeup onto her face as she waited a second to make sure that Ricky was done with his recap of being caught the millionth time.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” 

“I have been. I murdered three people for him and I get myself caught on purpose for petty crimes just so I can talk to him. Plus, I’ve been playing hard to get during the interrogation sessions and I thought he was bound to pick up on my behavior and interpret it correctly.”

“You know normal people don’t murder people to express their feelings, right? They just directly ask people out on dates,” Francesca replied as she applied blush to her cheeks, tilting her head so the mirror could show all angles of her face. She really hoped that the people at the event wouldn’t be able to tell that the makeup wasn’t expensive.

“You do have a point,” Ricky mused and Francesca made the effort to place her makeup brush down, swivel around on her seat, and give Ricky a look that conveyed ‘I always have a point’. “I should give it a try sometime.”

“You really should. I’m sure C.C. is dying for you to stop killing random people and giving him more work to do,” Francesca barely finished her retort before Ricky stood up, placing his phone in his pocket. He quickly bid goodbye without giving any explanation of where he was doing or what idea Francesca’s remark gave him. Francesca honestly didn’t expect anything more from her roommate and continued her transformation into Jennifer Holtz in the absence of the lovestruck serial killer.

~

C.C. was honestly glad to be home. After the whole fiasco with Ricky, all C.C. wanted to do was go home and sleep instead of dealing with the worries of everybody who assumed that they had to find Ricky in order to stop him once and for all. The detective had learned the hard way that Ricky was more elusive than a green poison dart frog in a lush green rainforest. 

As he prepared to turn on the television to watch the evening news, the doorbell rang and C.C. set down the TV remote with a heavy sigh. He ambled to the door, clearly exhausted after a long day of work but composed himself to seem somewhat energetic as he opened the door. C.C. expected the person at the door to be a neighbor whose daughter was selling Girl Scout cookies, or at least somebody to that effect; instead, the person that refused to leave his mind was standing at his front door.

“What are you doing here?” C.C. questioned tiredly, deciding that he wasn’t going to even attempt to capture Ricky. There was no way he was willing to work overtime just to have Ricky slip out from between his fingertips yet again. Furthermore, he didn’t bother to ask about how Ricky found his house. He just assumed that Ricky worked his criminal magic and found out about the detective’s whereabouts.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Ricky asked in the most sincere tone C.C. had ever heard him use. C.C. was obviously taken aback at his question and Ricky quickly added. “I swear, it’s not a manipulation thing. I don’t- I’m not doing this just because I want you to let me off the hook or whatever. It’s not a criminal thing. It’s… a you thing.”

“A me thing…” C.C. trailed off, confused by the flustered explanation Ricky had. Admittedly, the detective enjoyed seeing Ricky flustered as Ricky was always oddly serene during interrogations. 

“It’s- it’s… I guess what I’m trying to say is I like you a lot and you haven’t been picking up on any signals I’ve been sending,” Ricky explained, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets. His chocolate brown eyes still caused butterflies to waltz in C.C.’s stomach and C.C. wanted to say yes; but first, he needed to clarify some questions.

“Wait, the murders and interrogations were your attempts at flirting?” 

“Yeah, I’m really surprised you didn’t catch on,” Ricky didn’t seem like he thought that his attempts were strange at all. He clearly did not grow up watching Disney movies if his idea of romance was stabbing people to death.

“Right. So, let me get this straight: you want me, a detective, to go on a date with you, a serial-killer-slash-criminal-slash-god-knows-what-else?” C.C. asked, raising his eyebrows and Ricky nodded, not seeming particularly bothered at the implications of his question. To be quite honest, C.C. didn’t want to prioritize their jobs and he had always wanted to go on a date with Ricky. He considered playing hard to get, which is what Ricky did, to say the least, but decided against it.

“Okay, let’s do it. Do you want to come in for some coffee or something? We can talk about the date and you know, get to know each other. If you want.” Now, C.C. was the one who felt flustered. If he wasn’t so caught up in his feelings, he would have laughed at how idiotically lovestruck they both were.

“That sounds good,” Ricky blushed as C.C. opened the door and as he closed the door behind him, Ricky made a mental note to never kill a person to show his affection for C.C. again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
